The gyro-stabilizer of the known gyroscopically stabilized vehicle [U.S. Pat. No. 8,918,239 B2] includes at least two longitudinally mounted non-free (with two degrees of freedom) gyroscopes in a single frame. Each gyroscope has a rotor, the axis of which is pivotally connected to the ring, which is pivotally connected to the frame. The stability of this two-wheeled vehicle is ensured by gyroscopic effect created by the rotation of these two non-free gyroscopes in the frame. The vehicle speed, the speed of gyroscope rotors and front wheel tilt angle are controlled by electronic sensors. The disadvantage of this gyrocar is that the electronics reduces the gyroscope (gyroscopes) rotation speed, i.e., reduces the vehicle stability at high speed cornering to provide for frame tilt inwards the corner.
There is another vehicle with two gyroscopes where swivel axes in the initial position are parallel to each other [Application DE No. 102013200020 A1]. In this case, each gyroscope is pivotally mounted on vehicle frame with the provision for forced rotation around axis, perpendicular to vehicle longitudinal axis. The gyroscopes rotate in different directions and the gyroscopic effect shall be levelled in the normal situation. Special electric motors (servomotors) shall rotate each gyroscope by microcontroller signal according to special algorithm, after which the gyroscopic effect shall start to bring the vehicle back to stable position in the event of skidding (yaw), i.e., uncontrolled vehicle rotation around vertical axis. This technical solution is aimed at solving only one task, namely the prevention of single-track vehicle (motorcycle) skidding at sufficiently high speeds. The gyrostabilization is not considered in other possible situations, such as tilted vehicle cornering at low speeds.
Two-wheeled single-track vehicle gyro-stabilizer was chosen as a prototype [Patent RU No. 2546036 C1, MIIK B60P1/36, op. 10.02.2003.], made in the form of a gyroscope in the gimbal. The outer ring of the gimbal has a two-way axial swivel connection with the vehicle frame and the axis of this joint is directed along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, the inner ring of the gimbal has a two-way axial swivel connection with the outer ring, the gyroscope rotor shaft has a two-way axial swivel connection with the inner ring of the gimbal, and the axes of all three swivel joints are mutually perpendicular, the gimbal outer ring serves as a support for the driver and the gyro-stabilizer locks the outer ring rotation around the axis of its swivel connection with vehicle frame. The two-wheeled vehicle cornering at high speed is its tilt in the direction of the turn without steering. The gyro-stabilizer maintains horizontal orientation of driver footpeg and feet and allows the driver to control the vehicle stability with the use of his/her feet and body reaction. When the outer ring is fixed perpendicular to the frame, the stability of the entire vehicle is ensured without driver's participation. The steering and speed depend only on driver skills as mentioned in the description to the said invention, but it should also be noted that in many respects the necessary skills are specific in their nature, for example, vehicle tilt at high speed when cornering, standing on a gyrostabilized platform. Moreover, the driver's reaction is obviously inferior to the speed of electronics.